Concrete and masonry bricks are typically used in building structures. Some of these structures may be walls, used to separate one tract of land from another. Some of these structures may be columns, or raised gardens. Many different types of structures can be built using this type of stackable building unit. However, structures made of this type of building unit may be eyesores, and they may heat up during exposure to the sun throughout the day.
Still, these bricks are commonly used when building structures, and the aesthetic qualities and heating issues are commonly ignored.
In urban areas, these structures are increasingly common, and the heating of the bricks from the sun can add to the urban heat island effect, driving the temperature even higher in the urban areas than the surrounding suburban and rural neighborhoods. These urban heat island areas can increase summertime peak energy demand, air conditioning costs, air pollution and greenhouse gas emissions, heat-related illness and mortality, and water quality. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for facilitating decreased temperatures of brick structures are desirable, as are structures with increased aesthetic value.